vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariamburg
|- |- class ="toprow" | Constituent country | UFK of St. Samuel |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Region | Saint Francisco |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Districts | 23 districts |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 2,173,600 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Lord Mayor | Lord Giuseppe Montoni |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- |} Mariamburg is the second city of the United Federal Kingdom of St. Samuel and is located in the plains of Ambardia. Mariamburg is the administrative capital of the Saint Francisco province. The municipality has a population of 2.1 million. Mariamburg is renowned as one of Vexilliums capitals of design and fashion. The Mariamburg metropolis is famous for its fashion houses and shops. Inhabitants of Mariamburg are referred to as "Mariamese." Geography Mariamburg is located in the west of the Saint Francisco province in the plains of Ambardia. The city lies in a bowl-shaped land area bordered to the north and east by the Silimbiano hills, a mountain chain that runs the length of the province to the south by the Divario Plain. The city centre is on the east bank of the River Nargassis. It is relatively low-lying, being between 115 to 138 feet above sea level. Much of the inner city, especially in the south, is flat, offering extensive views from many highrise buildings in the city of the foothills and moors of the Divario, which can often be capped with snow in the winter months. Mariamburg's geographic features were highly influential in its early development as the country's first industrial city. These features are its climate, its proximity to a seaport at Porto Francesco, the availability of water power from its rivers, and its nearby coal reserves. History Demographics The city proper has a population of 2,173,600 inhabitants, making Mariamburg, the second most populated city in St. Samuel. In 308, the Samuelonian institute of statistics estimated that 292,204 foreign-born immigrants live in the Mariamburg Urban Area. The three largest ethnic groups in Mariamburg are Dascunyan, Angliyaan and Trinian. Ethnic groups Largest Ethnic Groups * Dascunyan - 31% * Angliyaan - 29% * Trinian - 26% * Aethelnian - 8% * Solanchatkan - 6% Religion * Orthodox Cruisian - 42% * Church of Cruis - 27% * Papaist -19% * Mounist - 10& * Other - 2% Economy Sports The city of Mariamburg is home to two of the largest football clubs in St. Samuel. Both Mariamburg United FC and Mariamburg City FC are located in the city. For a more authentic historic sporting opprotunity, head to the Istian Arena, an ancient stadium, built for chariot racing. The Arena was carefully restored in 236 AP and now hosts chariot racing events every sunday and jousting, which is hugely popular in the city, with regular jousts every tuesday, thursday and saturday. Other sports in the city include rugby, tennis, cycling and horse racing. The Hugo De Bont Arena in east Mariamburg, often plays host to important boxing bouts. Culture Transportation Education * University of Mariamburg Category:St. Samuel Category:Cities of Saint Samuel